Although a thesis topic has yet to be selected, some areas of interest for the completion of the Ph.D. include: 1. To elucidate the contribution made by distinct subsets of dendritic cells to the control of infections via mucosal surfaces. 2. To understand the mechanisms by which dendritic cells take up and present foreign antigens, with a hope of elucidating the mechanisms used by infectious agents to interfere in this process. 3. To understand the role of interferon-inducible GTP binding proteins in the suppression of viral infection and propagation. 4. To understand the pathways by which RNA viruses are targeting to host cells and how vaccine strategies can be improved to counter these viruses.